Silver's Lost Adventure
by Haruhi Clause
Summary: When the president of Crisis City gave Silver a brochure to find a missing tomb, he and his friends set off on an adventure to not only find the tomb but to recover the secret gems. Can they do it before Eggman Nega gets to them?


It is Saturday morning, the day after Christmas. Crisis City's streets are hustling with joy as its citizens carry on their daily duties and prepare for work and future events. Deep in the outskirts of Crisis City sat a huge purple castle. That castle was the home of Blaze the Cat, princess and protector of the Sol Emeralds. Today, the purple cat is in her kitchen making oatmeal for her friends to mostly test her cooking skills and to impress a certain someone that she's been eying for years.

Her friends sit behind her, about three feet from where she is standing, at a bar-like table awaiting their breakfast. Shadow the Hedgehog, Gardon the Koala and Marine the Raccoon were all conversing with each other as Blaze was cooking breakfast.

"Isn't this great, guys? Blaze does something nice for us again!" Marine exclaimed.

"Hpmh, I wonder how long the nice guy act is going to last," Shadow said under his breath. However, it was loud enough that Blaze caught every word that he said. Upon hearing that, she was fuming inside. She can feel herself burning inside as she tried to control her emotions. She tried to conceal her emotions, but she had a hard time doing so. Within minutes, Shadow was engulfed in flames but only for Gardon and Marine to dump their drinks on him to cease the flames.

"I heard that!" Blaze yelled angrily as she continued to make her oatmeal.

"She's not bad. She's always nice" Gardon said with a cheeky smile. "Hey your highne… I mean Blaze, when is the oatmeal coming out?"

"Hold your horses, I'm busy!" She said flatly as she was hovering over a bowl of oatmeal.

She was adding the finishing touches to this particular bowl. A sweetly decorated pattern made of sugar, shaped like a heart. Blaze took her time as she struggled to get the pattern just right but also paying attention to the stove at the same time. As she was decorating, she was interrupted by someone yawning. She turned around and she saw a silver hedgehog, standing in the hallway leading to the kitchen. This was not any silver hedgehog, but a hedgehog who she was eying for many years. A light blush spread across Blaze's face as she gazed into his yellow eyes.

"Good morning, sunshine," Shadow said jokingly.

"Heh, very funny Shads" the silver hedgehog giggled sleepily. "What's cooking?"

"Oy! Blaze is making oatmeal for us!" Marine said excitedly.

"Oatmeal eh? I sure do like oatmeal. Do you need me to help?" the hedgehog asked as he came toward the kitchen.

"No, Silver, I got it. Why don't you go sit down?" Blaze asked bashfully.

"Hmm, can I sit on the sofa, and then when the oatmeal is ready, I can come to the table?" Silver asked.

"No need to ask Silver, you can do whatever. You can even eat on the couch if you want," she told him as she was warming up the bowl of oatmeal in front of her. After the bowl is perfectly warmed up, she poured herself some oatmeal from the pot and took the two bowls to the couch where Silver was proceeding to sit down.

"Here you go, Silver," Blaze said as she gave him his bowl.

As Silver took the bowl and proceeded to take a bite, Blaze was blushing madly. She was sitting next to Silver, the guy she really wants to be with. In her mind, she was hoping that he would like her cooking, because if he did, she thought that maybe Silver would want to get closer to her.

"This is good, Blaze!" he said to her with a smile.

"Well… I put some extra sweetener in for you because… you're so sweet," she said as she inched closer to Silver.

"Why thank you, Blaze. That was so nice of you," Silver said hesitantly as he tried to inch away from her.

Meanwhile, Shadow, Gardon and Marine were all sitting at the table, confused. They were all waiting for breakfast to be served, but only for Blaze to ignore them and gawk at Silver the whole time. This made the kids very annoyed as minutes went by.

"Hey Blaze! What about us?" Marine yelled.

"It's ready you guys. You have to get it yourselves" Blaze replied while annoyed that her gaze was broken.

"Hmph, what did I say?" Shadow scoffed as he went to get his own oatmeal.

Meanwhile, Blaze turned to Silver and asked: "Silver, can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure Blaze," Silver said as he got up to follow her outside. Blaze leads him to the patio that overlooked the beach. This was one of Silver's favorite hangouts in the palace. They went over to the balcony and looked over the beach, whist Blaze was gazing at Silver.

"Silver… umm… how are you today?" Blaze asked bashfully as she walked toward him.

"I'm good thanks for asking. So I am assuming that you don't really have anything to talk about, I presume?" Silver replied back while trying to back away.

"Well… umm… ehh… not really," she said as she lowered her head.

"That's alright. I would like to see if Shadow wants to come out if that's okay. I need to talk to him. You can stay. But our conversation is something you might not understand," Silver said as he quickly ran into the castle.

Blaze sighed and looked around at the outside. She was upset that she ruined her chance to get closer to Silver. She wanted to talk to him but he was just so dreamy to her, that she literally lost her words. She didn't know what to ask him anymore. Maybe for more time spent together? She wanted to spend more time with him, but when she would look at him, she would go crazy.

Silver came, moments later, out with Shadow following behind him and a paper in his hand. Upon seeing him, Blaze immediately rushed to hug the silver hedgehog; however, Silver quickly put his hand up in front of her face, thus, making her run right into his hand. He kept his hand on her face to keep her from coming near him.

"Cut it out, Blaze!" Silver yelled as he took his hand off her face. "Now where was I?

Shads, you have to check this out. The president gave it to me for Christmas and he says that if I find it one day, I can be paid a fortune!" he said as he gave Shadow the brochure.

Shadow picked up the brochure and read 'the Lost Tomb of Crisis City' in big lettering on the top. "He's nuts!" he remarked.

"I know. It's called the 'LOST Tomb' not the 'Here-I-am-Tomb-Whoop-There-It-Is!'" Silver said as he was trying to hold back laugher.

The boys laugh hysterically as they almost fell to the floor. Shadow was laughing so hard that he hit the floor with his fists, while Silver was trying to hold on to his stomach. While Blaze stood there, looking at the boys as they were trying to control their laugher. In her mind, she really wanted to join in, but she wasn't that much as a jokes person. Cracking jokes and sarcasm was mostly Silver's thing.

"Heh, apparently, this tomb is 3,000 years old and was used as a warehouse to keep special tools. When the people did manual labor back in the day, they would keep these special tools there," Silver said as he got up.

"Did you say Lost Tomb?" Gardon said as he stood in the outside doorway overhearing their conversation.

"Yep I did. The reason the president wanted me to find it, it's because there are seven special gems. Ones that can transform your desires into power," Silver explained as Gardon walked over to the group.

"The Sol Emeralds?" Blaze asked.

"No, Blaze. These are secret alternatives to the Sol Emeralds. They are like wishing stones, except, you wish upon them with your thoughts. My guess is that the president wants me to find the gems before any villain finds out about them or to put it precisely, any bad Eggs," he explained.

"This leaves room for some research on this one" Gardon exclaimed as he ran back inside.

The boys just stood there wondering, where in the world could this Lost Tomb be? Could it be in a place that it well hidden? Or could it be in a place where nobody will ever think to find it? All they knew that it could be possible that Dr. Eggman Nega has gotten word of the Lost Tomb and might be currently trying to hunt it down. Silver knows that he has to get there before the genius scientist does.

"My guess is that it's in Kingdom Valley," Shadow said as he motioned to follow. "That place has a lot of mystery there, don't you think Silver?"

"It's got to be Dusty Desert. I mean it's lost, Shads. Why would it be in Kingdom Valley? A lot of people inhabit that part of Crisis City" Silver replied back as he followed the back and red hedgehog inside.

Blaze, not understanding what is going on, shrugged as she followed the guys into the castle.

As they all went into the computer room, Gardon began to research the Lost Tomb of Crisis City.

"According to my research, the Lost Tomb of Crisis City was theorized to be in Kingdom Valley…" Gardon read

"HEH!" Shadow said to Silver in a showoffy manner.

"… however, that was later debunked when archeologists discovered the Tomb in Dusty Desert 15 years ago"

"HAH!" Silver huffed back.

"Okay Silver, you win... like always. But I will beat you… just you wait!" Shadow scoffed.

"Well Shadow, it's hard to out-compute Silver… or me. Well anyways it says here that the 7 secret gems hold a power that was useful to Crisis City's old civilization. But they were hidden due to villainous threats outside the territory. No one has ever found them." Gardon read.

"Silver… I don't think this "Lost Tomb" is even real." Blaze said hesitantly.

"Are you kidding me, Blaze?" Silver replied with a smirk.

"And what evidence do you possibly have to back that up?" Gardon asked.

"I'd LOVE to hear this…" Shadow joined in.

"Well, it's in the Crisis City Enquirer!" Blaze answered as she handed Silver the magazine.

"The Lost Tomb is actually a broken down nightclub that vanished 150 years ago?" Silver read.

"It says so here in Fairytale News and Made-up Science" Marine boasted.

"Bigfoot is real, the Lost Tomb is not?" Silver asked as he questioned his readings. "Guys, seriously? The research is right there and we got it from the website to the Crisis City Museum. Plus, those sources are not creditable."

"Silver couldn't have said it better" Gardon said.

"HAHAHHAHA!" Shadow laughed.

"Shut up already." Blaze yelled.

"Shads, enough. Blaze… just do some research… I mean REAL research next time" Silver said as he ended the feud. "We should all go and look for the gems for the president, there's no time to waste, come on! And Blaze, Marine… stay close to us."

The kids all went out of the castle and into the city to go to Dusty Desert. As they were walking to the train station, many thoughts were running through Blaze's mind. Why does Silver want her to stay close to the group? Is he really worried about her?

"Hey Silver, can I ask you something?" Blaze asked.

"Sure, Blaze. Shoot!" Silver said as he stopped and turned around.

"Well… why do you want me to stay close to you?"

"Blaze, it's because I don't want you getting lost. I want you to be safe."

While it made Blaze happy to know that Silver wanted her to be safe, she felt uneasy about it. She felt that Silver was implying that she needed to be watched.

"But Silver, I… I am not a little girl. I think I can handle myself… in a way" Blaze said in a defensive tone.

"Well, I'd really like you to follow us. I mean I don't think you're ready to fully help out in this situation." Silver added.

"And why not?" Blaze said as she started to get really defensive.

"Oooh! I know!" Shadow exclaimed as he raised his hand. "It's in the Crisis City Enquirer!"

"Shads, enough. Blaze, it's just that… you couldn't even do proper research. You won't know what is going on or what you are getting yourself into. Nevermind the fact that I have protected you on all our missions; you also have asked me some pretty stupid questions throughout time." Silver explained.

"I'll put it to you this way Your Highness; you don't have ze proper skills required for this mission," Gardon added.

After hearing all of that, Blaze ran off with Marine in tow, crying. Trying to get away from the guys and their doubts.

1592 4050 5680


End file.
